Special Ones
by Syeeqa
Summary: Albus Potter, Harry Potter younger son, James Potter younger brother. Who exactly is Albus Potter? Follow Albus on his journey to find himself, to distinguish himself from his cousins and family.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter Characters and anything related to it. They are the property of J.K. Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. Only the story is mine. But don't we all have similar ideas? There is no financial gain made from this. FOr entertainment purposes only.

Now that's out of the way, Let's get on with the story.

* * *

The Door to the great halls opens. It looks way grander than it did in the picture. Out comes a tall, lean man in a emerald-green robes Upon Closer inspection that man was indeed Professor Neville Longbottom, though he looks different today than usual. It may be because this is at school, will he act like he don't know me?

"Welcome to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry."Started Neville or should i say Professor Neville Longbottom " The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before we begin feasting, you will all be sorted in your are four houses, which you all most probably have heard before Gryffindor, where the braves resides, Hufflepuff, where the loyals and honests resides, Ravenclaw, where those with wisdom resides and last but not least Slytherin, where those with ambition, cleverness and resourcefulness resides. You will spend your next seven years in school in this houses, While you are in this houses, your housemates will be your family. You will eat, sleep and study with your housemates. You are not allowed to bring your classmates from another house into your common room. While you are here, Your triumph will earn you points while any rule-breaking will make you lose points. The Points will be counted at the end of the year to see who will win the house cup, A great honour indeed.I hope each of you will be a great installments to your houses."

"The Sorting ceremony will begin shortly, please wait while we begin the preparation". With that Neville leaves us. With that all the quietness around us disappears. "Rose, what happens if we're not sorted into Gryffindor?" I asked nervously. "It'll be fine. So what if we are not sorted into Gryffindor, just because everyone in our family has been sorted in Gryffindor, It doesn't mean we too have to be sorted in Gryffindor. I mean there are other houses which are nice too, you know." Rose said, Though her nervousness can be heard clearly. Once she gets nervous , she will try continue talking. Nonstop. Good thing before she can go any further, Neville came back.

"Let's go in, Everyone is waiting for you." With that we enter, The Great Halls looks way longer, bigger than anything he had ever imagine. "Let's start the sorting ceremony. When i called out your name, please come and sit in this chair and put on the hat, you will then be sorted into your own houses."Professor Neville said while holding a list of names on paper.

Albus, Zone out during the sorting ceremony of his classmates, His mind was swirling with the thoughts of what would happens if he was not sorted into gryffindor? Would that mean he had disappointed his family? If he was sorted into Slytherin, Would that mean he had betrayed his family? His father was almost sorted into Slytherin, But he choose to be in Gryffindor, What would happened if he had been sorted in Slytherin? If he had been sorted into Gryffindor, would his parents have met? Would he be here now?

"Potter, Albus!" Ouh no. It's my turn.

As Albus, walks to the chair, the hall went silents, The son of the chosen one is here, Even though he is the second son, the burdens he feel on his shoulder is the same as his brother, though he's not sure if his brother ever felt that way, with the way he's acting, it seems as if James is never burdened to be Harry Potter's Son.

"Hmm." said a small voice in his ear. Ah. This must be the sorting hat voice, the voice that will listens to you. He thought. "Ah! Bright. Something that your father didn't have much of. Ravenclaw maybe?"What? How dare he said that about dad. Did he forget that dad Sacrifice himself for the whole wizarding world. If not because of dad, he would not be here. He would be dead? Can he die though? He's not a living thing. Is he?"Ah! It seems you are bright, but not bright enough to be placed in Ravenclaw?" What? Now he says i'm Stupid.. Ouh no. Just wait until i get sorted and see what happens to you. "Ah! Well.. I'll Wait for you then - SLYTHERIN!"

WAIT! Back up.. What? He, The son of the chosen one, has been sorted into Slytherin? What has the world come to? There's nothing he can do now other than to wait for his cousin to be sorted. As much as he would love for his cousin to be placed in the same house as him, there is no way a Weasley would ever be sorted into Slytherin.

As soon as he was seated in his table, with his new family, while his real family is looking at him with a shocked face plastered on his face. If this is how James reacted, he started to wonder what his family will think of him? Will they really think that he has betrayed them? "Hey! No need to be so sad? So What if you are sorted into Slytherin? It's not like we're gonna kill you in your sleep?" The pale blond boy said. "How would i know that you're not gonna kill me?" I retaliated."Because i just said we weren't" He answered like it is so simple. Ouh Wait. It is simple. I'm just complicating things. "Sorry. I'm just distracted, You see, I expected to be in the same house with my brother." I explained. "Your brother? James Potter? Right. It's ok. We'll be your brothers and family from now own, I'm Scorpius Malfoy. I think you should pay attention though. They are sorting your cousin now." Rose. Yes i should be calm and supports her, even though i know she will be sorted into G - Ravenclaw.

No way man. A Weasley who is not sorted into Gryffindor. What is wrong with the sorting house? Did it take the wrong medicine today? All the sorting is wrong.

" Sorting today is gonna make headlines tomorrow. None of the golden trio's childs are sorted into Gryffindor. One is even in Slytherin. The whole wizarding world will be shocked." Scorpius said.

None of the golden trio's childs are sorted into sentence keeps replaying in my mind. I wasn't only disappointing my parents. I was disappointing the whole wizarding world.

"Hey! Are you ok? If i said something to make you uncomfortable, say it. You need to say it. There will be lots of instances where we will definitely make you uncomfortable, you should say it out loud."Scorpius Malfoy is a nice guy. I wonder why would Uncle Ron wants to disinherit Rose is she lose to Malfoy?

"Nah. I'm fine. Just thinking about everything. Never thought i will be sorted into Slytherin. Everyone has been in Gryffindor. I'm just thinking i'll be different. That's all. Have i introduced myself? I'm Albus Potter."

After the feast, the first years was brought by to the common room a dungeon, before going to bed, he decided to write a letter to his parents regarding his predicament.

 _Mum and Dad(and lily of course),_

 _I have been sorted into Slytherin. Though you must have heard from James. I hope you are not disappointed in me. You will not disown me, will you? I heard Uncle Ron was gonna disown Rose if she got into Slytherin._

 _Your Son (i hope i still am)_

 _Albus Severus Potter_

 _P.s Scorpius was nice to me. The whole Slytherin house. Why would people say they're bad?_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter Characters and anything related to it. They are the property of J.K. Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. Only the story is mine. But don't we all have similar ideas? There is no financial gain made from this. FOr entertainment purposes only.

Now that's out of the way, Let's get on with the story.

* * *

I haven't managed to see James since the sorting ceremony, Was he avoiding me? Was it because i got sorted into Slytherin?While i was in my deep thoughts i didn't notice, my brother, a gryffindor was coming to the Slytherin table.

"YO! ALBUS! Did you do fine on your own yesterday? Anybody bullied you? Listen, i know you might feel weird being there all alone. And since we are in different houses, i'm not gonna be seeing you all the time. But know this , i'm always here for you ok? If anybody Bullies you, just bully them back. Don't forget you are a Slytherin. You don't need me ok? I should run now. I'm you soon." As fast as he came, he went away that fast too.

Well, one down, one more to go..

"Scorpius, I'm leaving, see you later in Class."

I was trying to find Rose, when i bumped into somebody, Neville. "Uncle Neville, I meant Professor Longbottom, I'm sorry." "It's ok. You seemed like you are in a hurry. And i know that your class haven't started yet. So may i know where you are rushing to?" "I was trying to find Rose, Both of us wasn't sorted into Gryffindor, I was wondering how she was." Ah! I believe you will see her soon though. Don't 'll be fine. So will Rose."

Everywhere, it seems people was accepting him, it doesn't matter if he was placed in Slytherin, He is still him. Albus Severus Potter. He is just Albus Severus Potter. He is a blank piece of sheet that has yet been tainted. He can draw whatever he wants on it. He will be the one to decide who he will become. Not his Family, Not the Weasley Clan and obviously not the whole wizarding world. He will show them that slytherins are in their own way perfect.

Remembering to send the letter he had written to his family yesterday, he went to the owlery, where he found Rose. "Rose, Here you are, i was wondering where i should go to find you?"

"Albus, How are you, Are you ok? Did they bully you? Did you fit in? Have you found a friend? -" Rose Started her streams of questions. "I'm fine. They treat me well. I might be the one who's bad to them. I didn't really open up to them. But i will later, i was just shocked at having no one by my side, even though everyone is here they are too far for my liking. What about you? You too are not sorted into Gryffindor." "I'm fine. I found a new friend, Henrietta Corner. I would love to talk to you more, but i have transfiguration with the hufflepuffs later, What about you?" "I have Potions with Gryffindors later. Oh my god, it feels so weird to be doing things with gryffindor instead of being in gryffindor." "Well think about it like this. Soon we'll be the special ones at home. They won't have to get us things in red and maroon.. We'll be in our house colour which totally doesn't exist anywhere in the Weasley Clan. It'll be fine to be special in our own way sometimes." I guess So.

Having been raised in a house full of Gryffindors, I've had biased opinion about slytherin houses. The only way to change my opinion regarding them was to find out new information regarding from an entirely different prospective. How do i go around doing that? Hmm.. What would Aunt Hermione do at this point of time? Library. That's it all the answer i need is at the library.

"Albus, What got you in deep thought?" Wow. Scorpius really quiet, i didn't even hear footsteps.

"I was trying to find out books about certain slytherin, so i could see pass all the biasness in my family, IF there was any biasness." I really hope not.

"AH! I'll help.. Maybe i should see if there are any biasness in my family. Like the Weasleys, us, The Malfoys have always been in the Slytherin house. No doubt there will be biasness somewhere. Which Slytherin would we be finding about?"

"That would be the most famous slytherin, for all the bad reason though. Lord Voldemort. Would you be ok with it though? I heard about what happened between Voldemort and the Malfoys."

"Yeah, well about that. I'm uncomfortable, but that's the past, we have to be understanding it. And at the same time, i would be able to hear stories about my family. No matter how bad they are, I'm ready."

By the end of the day, we found out that Lord Voldemort's real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. And even though he himself was not a pureblood, he wanted pureblood supremacy. Other than the fact he was a crazy bastard, he did pretty well when he was in hogwarts. He was a school prefect, a model students. He was also the heir of slytherin house. He really threw the Slytherin house in the mud.

We also found out that Scorpius's grandmother in fact did lie to Voldemort so that she could go to hogwarts and find Scorpius's dad. The fact that they choose to betray Voldemort, who they had followed blindly for all those year, just to find their son, is so heartwarming. They choose family, over blood supremacy. Family means more than anything. I'm sure mum and dad will be fine with me being in Slytherin. After all, i'm just placed in a different house. I'm not gonna go around and do something bad. I'll be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter Characters and anything related to it. They are the property of J.K. Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. Only the story is mine. But don't we all have similar ideas? There is no financial gain made from this. For entertainment purposes only.

Now that's out of the way, Let's get on with the story.

* * *

Finally, term break is here. I'll be going back home. I can meet mum and dad, the whole clan will be there.

"Term break is here. I can't wait to be back. How about you Scorpius? It'll be fun to be back home right?"

"What's so nice about being back home? I'll be all alone. And why are you so happy? You will be surrounded by Gryffindors. They'll be on every waking surfaces."

"Not really, I have Rosie with me, and Rosie's in Ravenclaw, they won't be on every walking surfaces."

"Ya. Just 99% of those surfaces."

"Don't be so bad, they are still my family. They brought me up."

" Whatever. Now that you're going home, you should show them your Slytheriness."

"And how do you propose i do that?" With that i spend the last night before going back home scourging ideas on how to prank your cousins. But i have to thank Uncle George though, we got a lot of help from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. How do people prank others before that. This is so much easier.

"Albus, come on. Wake up! We're going back. And remember to send me all the details once you've prank your family. I want to know Everything." I swear Scorpius is more excited about pranking my family than i am.

After checking that i've packed everything needed, we went to the Great Hall for a last breakfast before we went back home. There seems to be lesser people here today. There are holes everywhere.

"I told you, we should have been earlier, now none of the carriage is empty. We should have just shared that carriage with those Hufflepuff."

"No way am i sharing carriages with Hufflepuff."

"I thought we were supposed to forget about all these houses differences and show them Slytherins are not above everybody."

"Ya. But i am not sharing a carriage with someone who reads the Quibbler."

"What is so bad about the Quibbler? They did help out during the second Wizarding War when the Daily Prophet was taken over by the Death Eaters."

"But did you see, all those other articles that they wrote? What is Nargles? Do you think they really exist?"

"That's beside the point. The point here is they are not that bad. Who are we to know what's written in there, if we don't read it? Maybe there is a third wizarding war going on and we won't even know, because we don't read Quibbler?" I didn't think it was idiotic until i say it out loud.

"Did you hear yourself, Potter?"

"Ah! There's Rosie, We could seat with her."

"Are you crazy? Let's go somewhere else."

"Come on Scorpius, What exactly do you have against Rosie that you are not even willing to sit in a carriage with her?"

"It's not me. It's her dad. Remember what he said? He will disinherit little miss perfect if she let me beat her in exams, you think he will let it go if he knows we are on talking terms?" I didn't know he cared about her.

"But there's no carriages left, and we can just keep this hidden from Uncle Ron."

"Ouh no. What is this? Has Albus Slytheriness come out?"

"I've always had my slyness hidden. Don't forget i am in Slytherin."

"I am so proud of you. Have i mention how proud of you lately?"

"Ya. You just did, like five seconds ago. Rosie, is it ok with you and your friends if we sit with you girls. Everywhere else is full. I promise Scorpius will be on his best behaviour today. Pretty please."

"Fine. I have no problem with you being here. But Scorpius, that's another story, you know dad right? "

"I'll leave slightly earlier and a couple of carriage difference so your dad won't even think this happened."

"Fine."

We spent our whole train ride catching up. Even though we are all first years we spent most of our class with Gryffindors, there just wasn't any time to be spent with someone outside your house.

I found out that Henrietta's Dad use to go to school with dad, He was even in the same year as dad, Uncle Ron and Aunt use to be in Dumbledore's Army is a nice girl, i'm glad Rosie found a good friend.

Throughout the train ride other than the occasional talks, i found out both Scorpius had the same hobby. Reading. Rosie is currently reading Twilight, I can't understand what is so interesting about a vampire that all girls want to fall in love with them? Isn't it disgusting that they have to drink blood to survive? Scorpius agree with me, though how he knew that the heroine had to drink blood to survive when she was pregnant with a child is beyond me. There's no way he could have known about it, unless he read the book, or watch the movie. But i just can't imagine, Scorpius Malfoy would read a muggle book or even watch a muggle movie.

Scorpius Malfoy is just full of surprises. Whenever i feel like i found out something new about Scorpius, he just seems to change into a different people. Will i ever be able to find out what exactly he's hiding. What are you hiding, Scorpius?

"It's been fun, ladies and Albus. I think i should leave now. I'll see you again on the train when the term starts. Goodbye." Scorpius kept his promise and left before we reach the station, so Uncle Ron doesn't suspect a thing.

"Rose, i don't see why u don't like Scorpius. He's nice. He's a gentleman." Henrietta questions Rosie. That is the question that i myself would love to ask Rosie.

"You don't see him through my eyes, Henrietta. He's a sufferable know it all. He's a Slytherin, he doesn't need to be smart. Smartness is supposed to be for Ravenclaw, If he wanna be smart, he should have chosen to be sorted into Ravenclaw. Instead he got sorted into Slytherin. He should just stay on that side and be crafty. No Offence Albus."ouh. I'm Offended alright.

"None taken. But if he suddenly does well in exam to surpass you, wouldn't that be embarrassing? At least now you know, you have a rival?" Take that missy.

"He's not going to surpass me in the exams. Dad is going to kill me. And if that happens, he's a slytherin."

"What has being a Slytherin got anything to do with this? Are you implying he cheated?"

"..."

"Rosie, are you implying that slytherins cheated?"

"Well. Not just Slytherin. But if people who does not have the ability to do it suddenly surpass everyone in a test. There's only one way they could've done that. They cheated."

"But Scorpius has shown all of us again and again that he has the ability to be the number one student. So why do you not like him? Do you perhaps like him?" What medication is this girl on? There's no way Rosie could have feelings for Scorpius.

"Are you mental Henny? There is no way i would ever like that snake, Scorpius. He's always calling me names."

"I don't think he calls you names. He said Little Miss Perfect, I believe that would be call a term of endearments. And if you really don't like him why are you so agitated?"Oh my god. Rosie likes Scorpius. This is blackmail material.

"I do not like him. Ok. Fine. I might have been a little too hard on him. But dad did say he will disinherit me if i let him beat me in exams. Do you understand what i'm going through? I can't be nice to him. I have to beat him."

"But Rosie, He's my best friend."

"So? He's your best friend. Not mine."

"Think about it this way, how would you feel if i'm not nice to Henrietta. If i was being a selfish Slytherin to you and all your housemates. How would you feel?"

"I would feel terrible. Henny is a nice girl. You'll see that once you get to know her."

"So is Scorpius. He is a" not exactly nice "ok guy. You'll just need to get to know him. And i doubt Auntie Hermione will let Uncle Ron disinherit you."

"Fine. I'll give this term break to think about it."

"Thank you."

"Do you really like him though?"

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!"

"It was just a Woman."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter Characters and anything related to it. They are the property of J.K. Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. Only the story is mine. But don't we all have similar ideas? There is no financial gain made from this. For entertainment purposes only.

Now that's out of the way, Let's get on with the story.

* * *

Home Sweet Home. I'm finally home. I guess now is the time to redecorate my room. Looking around, the whole house is covered in Gryffindor colours. There's gold and red everywhere. It's truly a Gryffindor house. I should have my own place to call my own.

"MUM! Can i please change my sheets?"

"And why would you want to change your sheets? You haven't even slept in it once. It's still clean."

"But there's too many red and gold everywhere. I feel out of place. Like a fish out of water. I'm not even asking for much, just please, pretty please with a cherry on top, please change my sheets to a different colour. And by different colour, i mean green and silver. I have to feel like i belong somewhere. If i'm being surrounded by red and gold i won't feel comfortable. Think about it, how will i be able to feel at home in Hogwarts. If i'm not comfortable at home." 

"Fine. We'll go shopping and get you some things in Slytherin colour. How did you even manage to get into Slytherin. What were you thinking when they sorted you?" 

"Dad"

"Why are you finding your dad? I already told you we can go and buy some Slytherin looking stuff for you."

"No. I was thinking about dad when i got sorted." 

"Just what kind of bad things were you thinking of that the sorting hat feels it need to send you to Slytherin?" What? Bad things?

"Mum! Not all Slytherin are bad. Why do you think i was send there cause i was thinking about bad things. There's some goodness is Slytherins too, you know. We have resources and we are loyal" I stomped to my room soon afterwards. How dare she think i want to do bad thing to my dad. He's my dad for goodness sake. And besides, not all Slytherins are bad. There's some good Slytherin. Like? Severus Snape. Ok. He did all those things cause he was in love. But still he did sacrifice himself so i can be here. He was the headmaster for awhile. He was Slytherin.

"Albus, you ok? I heard you had a fight with mum."

"It wasn't a fight. Mum was being judgemental. Not all Slytherins are bad."

"Yup. Not all Slytherins are bad. My brother Albus is the perfect example. Mum went through a difficult time at school because of slytherins. I'm not saying the Slytherins back then were bad. But they were at war, Albus. We only know the Gryffindor side of the story. We don't know what Slytherins went through. We don't know their story. You are the bridge that we all need. The bridge that will show us everything have different sides." 

"I guess that make sense. I shouldn't be too hard on her. But that doesn't mean i will let it slide. She did kind of insult my house. And houses are like family. You don't expect to insult my family and get away with it. " 

"Thank you for James, it's nice to see you act all brotherly for your brothers. Instead of bullying him around. I know now it will be fine for Lily to be at Hogwarts, she got two brothers to look out for her from two different houses. At least you boys won't be like my brothers, interfering with everything i do. And blab to your Grandma.. " I think i got my Slytheriness from my mum. She always pops out of nowhere.

"Hey! Don't expect this big brother James to always be around. Free Spirited James will always win in the end. Before you say goodbye to big brother James. He has one last thing to say. I'm only gonna turn up when thing gets bad. So you can just rely on Big Brother Albus for Lily. Now, Goodbye. Hello Everyone. I'm Free Spirited James. I heard from big brother James that we going shopping today. So Come On. Let's go!"

"Haha. what are we going to do with James?"

"He's nice. At school, I met a lot of big brother James,instead of free Spirited James. I still see Free Spirited James. But just from far. When he's nearby, he's always big brother James." Remembering the day after the sorting when he came up to me and said nothing is going to change. Everything will be just fine. It will be the same when Lily can finally come to Hogwarts with us.

"Hey Albus. Don't go around telling people that. I have a reputation to uphold." Haha. That is my brother, James Sirius Potter. A troublemaker yet trustworthy, James Sirius Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter Characters and anything related to it. They are the property of J.K. Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. Only the story is mine. But don't we all have similar ideas? There is no financial gain made from this. For entertainment purposes only.

Now that's out of the way, Let's get on with the story.

* * *

November is here. Finally what everyone is waiting for. It's Quidditch season. It's gonna be so much first match will be between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Hmm.. I would wholeheartedly supports Slytherin House and hope James won't be too hurt. They won't hurt him would they? This is still a school event. I saw Rose coming over.

"Ouh No! Who invited little miss perfect? Did you get loss young Rose?" From all the interaction between Scorpius and Rose, I have come to the conclusion that they hate each other. Though i'm not sure why? Is this what they call the Malfoy- Weasley Rivalry? Though i am part Weasley, i'm fine with Scorpius. Hmm. I guess some things just can't be change.

"I'm not here for you, I'm here for Albus. He'll be fine with me. Why don't you go somewhere far from here, so we can actually enjoy watching Slytherin getting the beatings they deserve."

"Now now Rosie, that's not nice, As much as i would hope that my brother would be 's not nice to hope something bad would befall your schoolmates."

"Hah! Albus would love for Slytherin House to win the Quidditch Cup, wouldn't you, Albus?"

"Everyone wants their own house to wins the Quidditch Cup, I want Slytherin Team to win, Rosie wants the Ravenclaw Team to wins and James wants the Gryffindor to wins. I'm pretty sure the whole family wants the Gryffindor to win. This just made me feel more competitive, i can't wait for next year to come so i can play."

"Maybe when next year comes, We can both play for our own house. And maybe even win the Cup for our own house. Then we can show it off to the whole clan that we can do it too."

"Now now, we don't want to dirty your perfect little dress now, do we? Can you even play Quidditch, Little Miss Perfect?"

"My Dad was on the Gryffindor team during his fifth and sixth year. He was their Keeper. And my Uncle Charlie was on the team too. He was the Captain during his years here. He was also a chaser. Uncle Fred and Uncle George Was on the team too. They were the best Beater Hogwarts have ever seen. They were twins for goodness sake, their teamwork was the best. Aunt Ginny Played for the Gryffindor Team too. She even went on to be a professional Player. She played for Holyhead Harpies, before she decided to retire. I can play Quidditch just fine." Ah. Here they go again. Our family does have a lot of quidditch player. I should start practising if i want to be on the team next year. Mum was even a professional Quidditch player.

"My dad was on the team since he was in his second year. Your dad was only in it for 2 year. My dad was the Seeker, not everyone can be the seeker, Only the best. Your dad was just a small catch compared to my dad."

"Ha! My uncle was the youngest Quidditch Player in gryffindor ever, He was in his first year, when he played for Gryffindor team as their seeker. Beat that." There's no way Scorpius can beat that. I shake my head.

"Your Uncle that was the youngest quidditch player in the gryffindor house, is not related to you by blood. He's only related to you because he married your Auntie. Now that you mention that uncle of yours. Albus, I am not gonna go easy to you next year just because your dad was the youngest Gryffindor Seeker and was the captain during his fifth year and sixth year. Or the fact that your mum was a professional Quidditch Player. All Malfoys have been in the Slytherin team and this Malfoy would be the same." Scorpius ended the speech while pointing to the sky.

"What position would you be vying for? I'm gonna try out for seeker, My father was a seeker, my brother is currently a seeker too."

"No way! I'm gonna try out for seeker, My father was a seeker. And beside, your mum was a chaser, you have chaser blood in you too. Or you could be like your uncles, a beater. There's only one place for a Keeper. I'm gonna try out for keeper."

"No. I am."

"Guys, are there even gonna be a tryout next year? Maybe you guys should be focusing more on your studies now."

"Ok ok. Let's stop this here. I need to remember this perfectly. So i can give a play by play account to the whole clans when we go back. Rosie, you better remember this perfectly, so you can back me up."

The game ended with Gryffindor winning, Slytherin was in the lead, but James managed to catch the golden snitch and ends the game. Call this sibling rivalry, but i can't wait till i'm old enough to play and beat him on the field. Hmm.. It's been a long time since i wrote to mum and dad, i should write to them today. And maybe tell them about the game from my perspective. I'm sure James would have told them as if he was the star. Well.. He was the star but they should know how it seems to the slytherin right?

As i was walking back to the dungeon from the great hall i saw James.

"James! Good Game today."  
"Ah! Albus, just the person i wanted to see. I saw you and Rosie in the slytherin stands today. It broke my heart a little bit. Until I saw Rosie in Gryffindor colours."  
"I prayed that you would not be hurt too much. But seeing as Gryffindors won the match. I guess my prayers hadn't been heard."  
"Haha. Brother, you should be glad that your Gryffindor won. So you could brag to everyone that your brother won."

"Haha. If i did that. I would be branded as a traitor. Did you forget, you won against Slytherin, My house. I would be lucky if i still have during this period. I can't wait till i'm old enough so i can play and even beat you."  
"I'll be waiting for you then."

"Wait for me then."

"Don't you have to return to the dungeon, young snake?"

"Don't you have a tower to return to, old Lion?"

Sibling rivalry coupled with House rivalry brings out the worst in i am so beating James.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter Characters and anything related to it. They are the property of J.K. Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. Only the story is mine. But don't we all have similar ideas? There is no financial gain made from this. FOr entertainment purposes only.

Now that's out of the way, Let's get on with the story.

* * *

Coming home for spring holidays is exhausting, first we clean the house, the next day, we go to Grandma and Grandad house to do mass Spring Cleaning. There's no excitement at all. The only excitement i've seen all day are the dust bunny behind the couches. At least tomorrow, Grandma and Grandad won't make us do everything by hand. And i'll be able to see my cousins.

"Albus! Are you done yet up there?" Dad shouted from wherever he is.

Seriously, If he wants things to do things faster, he should have just let us do it with magic. Rules be damned. What has connecting to the muggle side of us have to do with cleaning by hand? Why can't connecting to our muggle side be something fun? Like, playing outside? Or Reading? Don't muggles read? Why do i have to be connecting with my muggle side though? As if that's ever gonna come handy.

"... Didn't you hear me?" Omg. When did he came up? Did he heard me?

"Dad. What are you up here?"

"Well, i was trying to see if my son was still alive? You see, i've been calling his name for 5 minutes now." Gee. It's only 5 minutes.

"You did? I didn't hear you?"

"Of course you didn't. You were busy grumbling to yourself." Shit. Did he heard me?

"I did? N-N-No i didn't" Good Work Albus, As if stuttering would help you. Now he know something is up."

"You know, you can tell me anything."

"I'm fine. Just tired" of cleaning? Have you heard of the cleaning spell? Any?

"Fine. why don't you come down for dinner. And then you can continue cleaning your room. I don't get how your room is so dirty. You've been away all year at hogwarts." I know right. I've been in hogwarts all year long how come it's this messy. When i left it wasn't this bad.

"Ah! My son, i see you've decided to join us for dinner, I take it, your room has been cleaned." Ouh mummy dearest. No matter how dirty my room is daddy won't starve his son.

"Oh no, Darling. It seems as if his room got worse. I don't know what he has been doing up there for the past 8 hours?" Cleaning my room. Like you told me to. Hey, What do you expect an 11 year old boy to do when he's left alone with a room full of toys?

"If you don't finish cleaning your room, you can forget going to Grandma and Grandad house tomorrow."

"Why? I was looking forward to that."

"Well, finish cleaning your room by tonight and we'll see if you can come along tomorrow."

"I can't believe that you would do this to me dad, threaten me with no visit to Grandma and Grandad house.I shall complaint to Grandma tomorrow"

"And i shall back your dad up, you've been in your room for 8 hours Albus, and your room is still dirty. Instead it look worse. What happened in there?"

"You happened mum. You didn't help me clean my room when i was away."

"Excuses. You Snake!" James barged in.

"Go away you Selfish Lion. We don't need you here."

"Boys. Don't fight. Aren't you boys tired? You've spent 8 hours cleaning your still dirty room."

"Cleaning? More like treasure hunt." I whispered softly, hoping nobody caught it. But, by the look that James is giving me, i'm sure he heard.

* * *

We came too early, Rosie is still not here yet. I don't feel comfortable. I'm surrounded by Gryffindors. Everywhere. Everywhere i turn there's Gold, Red and Lions. Gold. Red. Lions. Gold with red linen. Red with gold linens. Lion motifs everywhere. Oh my god. Is this how Hell Looks like? Wait. Back up a minute there? Hell? I've spend majority of my life here before and it never feels like hell. The house never change. I changed. OH MY GOD! I've changed. How can this be hell? It has always been a beautiful place, a place to hang out. How could it be hell?

"A penny for your thought?" Ouh now she appears.

"Nothing. What took you so long? I waited all day."

"You waited for me? Couldn't you have fun with the others?"

"Don't you feel weird to be here?"

"Weird? No. You are the weird one. Come on. Let's go find the others" Yup. Rosie's right. I'm acting all changed. I'm still me.

We found the others in the kitchen, helping Grandma bake cupcakes for us to bring back to school tomorrow.

"Grandma, Albus and Rosie's back" James announced our arrival while his mouth is still full of frosting. He must have been having some frosting behind Grandma back. I swear, he is such a bad example.

"Grandma, why don't we make the cupcakes a little different this year?" Rosie tested the waters. Is she implying what i think she's implying.

"Different?What do you mean by different?" Grandma asked, by now all eyes are on Rosie, Oh no Rosie. May god be with you.

"I mean i love your cupcakes Grandma Molly and i would love to pass them around to my housemates." Ok. I think she dodge that alright.

"The taste are all that matters, young Rosie. You should be proud of it no matter how it looks like." Ouh ouh. You lose. Albus to the rescue.

"I think she meant, why don't you make it in all Hogwarts Houses Colour, Then we can show them that we accept everyone the way they are. Just like how u accept a Ravenclaw Weasley."

"And a Slytherin Potter" i added softly.

"I heard that Al. I get it. You want to show of the cupcakes but if it is being presented in Gryffindor colours it will seems like it's a Gryffindor pride. I get it. Tradition changes. What are some colour changes going to do to our Cupcakes. It will still be a cupcakes that are enjoyed by all of us." When woman grew older, they just never stops talking, do they? Save me from this lecture. I wonder if every family is like this. Does Scorpius's Grandmother talks a lot too. Does she nags at him. It must be worse for him. Since he's the only Grandson.

AH. I should write a letter to him letter.

 _Dear Scorpius,_

 _How are you doing? Is everything fine at your house? Since you are all alone there, is it quiet over there? Should i send a howler instead? So your house won't be so quiet_ _and dul_ _l. I'm not trying to be offensive, It's just that it's always chaotic here. Compared to our place your house must have been quiet. I don't know what i'm trying to say anymore. Anyway, see you back in hogwarts, I can't wait to get out of here. Gryffindor Pride everywhere. Save me Scorpius._

 _Your friend,_

 _Al_

 _P.s: I would ask you to write back but i don't think your elegant owl fits in with where we are. People will wonder._

 _P.p.s : How exactly is the situation at your house?_


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Harry Potter Characters and anything related to it. They are the property of J.K. Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. Only the story is mine. But don't we all have similar ideas? There is no financial gain made from this. For entertainment purposes only.

Now that's out of the way, Let's get on with the story.

* * *

Exam sure take its toll in you. No matter which school you go to. A Muggle school or a magic school. Exam is still an exam. We've spent the whole of last week either in class or in the library.I've never seen the library more packed than this. Every table has been taken, ever the floor is full of students. The only place completely empty was the restricted section. As the name suggested, the restricted section, it's restricted.

Today's the last night at school, we'll be having our feast later on. I can't wait for the feast. The feast will be outstanding. There's gonna be lots of food. I'm salivating just thinking of this.

Tomorrow this time, we'll be with our family, sitting on the dining table talking about all the stuff james and i have been up to for the past few months. Lily will grumble and cry that she not of the age yet. Just thinking of it puts a smile on my face.

"Potter. You are smiling to nothing in particular. You look like a crazy man!" You can always trust Scorpius to pop my bubble.

"Nothing. I just can't wait to go back and tell my family about all the adventures i had this year."

"And pray tell me. What adventures did you have this year?" i had plenty of adventures. Didn't i?

"We had plenty of adventures."

"Yeah. And what exactly are these adventures you speak of?"

"I met you didn't i?"

"That's not exactly an adventure now, is it?"

"It is. A Potter and a Malfoy are friends. Did you know that our dad use to hate each other when they were our age? They fought a lot. Till they graduate they still didn't like each other."

"Graduate? Your father? Harry James Potter?" Scorpius is giving me that look that i hate so much. What is going on?

"Ya. Graduate. My dad said throughout his time in hogwarts your father was never nice to him."

"You can't clap with one hand, young Potter. Maybe you should go back and talk to your father."

I would love to find out what Scorpius knew that i didn't. What did dad hide from me. But, it would be rude to ignore the feast. We should always respect and be grateful to the house elves, that's what Aunt Hermione would say.

Even though nobody supported her S.P.E.W cause. She still works towards what she believes in. She said that the reason people don't see the abuse against house elves is because they themselves doesn't see it as abuse. It's akin to stockholm syndrome.

Sitting in a table with the whole family reminds me of the conversation i had with scorpius last night. After dinner, i followed my dad around trying to catch his attention. But apparently, he's not practising constant vigilance. Instead i caught James attention.

"Al. What are you doing? You've been following dad around since you finish dinner." how can dad be this careless? He's an auror for goodness sake. He's never going to get a promotion.

"None of your business. Go and something brave. Isn't that what all you gryffindors do?" The look he gave me was indescribable.

"You should just keep quiet and hide yourself in your room and don't come out till the holidays end. What are you doing out and about in houses full of gryffindors? Ouh look. You're an outcast even at your own house." Ouh. that did it.

"Why would i be an outcast in this house? I deserve everything i get. I am mum and dad's son too."

"Maybe they took the wrong baby home. After all you are the only potter to be in slytherin. Mum and dad are both gryffindors. The whole weasley clan has been in gryffindors for forever and here you pops out. A Slytherin!" This is so not fair. Rose is not a gryffindor too. Was she brought home by the wrong parents too?

"Boys! Stop it. James. Just because your brother is in different house, it doesn't mean you have to bully him. Leave all the house rivalry at hogwarts. When you are in this house, you are brothers. Get it? And Albus, you shouldn't start with the house rivalry fight ok darling. You look like you have something to talk with your father. Why don't you go find him. And you james, you can help me wash the dishes." mum always came to my rescue.

Now i just have to find dad. Where are you, dad? Maybe this is why he hasn't been sack yet. He might be careless but he's good at hiding. I guess i'll just have to shout.

"Da- OUH MY GOD! you scared me! Why do you this to me, dad?" As if he was waiting for me, the minute i started shouting dad , he came out from the room.

"I wanted you to know how shocked your mum and i feel when out of a sudden you and your brother fights. Do you get what i just said? No? Nevermind you'll understand it once you're , why are you here?" he expects me to understand him when i'm older? Maybe i will. Maybe i won't.

"Ouh ya. I was having a conversation at school with Scorpius and he implied something when i told him to clarify himself, he said to go home and ask you."

"Hmm. Scorpius, you said. What did you guys talk about?"

"We were talking about how the Malfoys and the Potter don't always see eye to eye. And that when you and Mr Malfoy used to go to Hogwarts you guys hated each other too. And that didn't change until you graduated. And he was all and i qoute " _Graduate? Your father?"_. What did he meant dad?"

"Well. It's the truth that me and Mr Malfoy don't really like each other when we were in school. And that we only tolerate each other after we left hogwarts. BUT, i did not graduate from hogwarts, Al."

"What? How is that possible? All student were supposed to graduate at the end of their 7th year?"

"Baby, remember the time when the wizarding world war 2 happened? That was supposed to be my 7th year. But Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione and me, we went to fight the war. Of course, once the war ends, hogwarts was reopen and all 7th year was welcome to return and repeat the year. But i didn't. Uncle Ron and I enrolled in the Aurors programme. That's another story to tell. Among student who had returned was Aunt Hermione and Scorpius's dad.

"You mean to tell me that, you are a hogwarts dropout? I can't believe you didn't finish hogwarts." I ran away to my room. My hero, the whole wizarding world hero, the chosen one did not finish his hogwarts education.


	8. Chapter 8

I still can't believe that dad and uncle ron is a hogwarts dropout. They didn't complete their hogwarts education. How hypocrite can they be? Dad always told me that education was important but he, himself, didn't complete his basic hogwarts studies. WHAT?

Throughout this whole holiday, i have been distancing myself from the whole family. I feel out of place. As if i wasn't accepted. The bad blood between Gryffindors and Slytherin have taken its toll in me. The Weasleys always unintentionally speaks badly about the slytherins. But the Slytherins during their time in Hogwarts and the Slytherin i am is different. Why can't they understand it?

"Albus, is anything troubling you?" i guess my aloofness has caught someone's attention. The only other non-gryffindor in the family noticed my troubles. I've only been thinking about myself, does she feel the same way too? Her father is a dropout too. She's the only Ravenclaw in the family.

"It's not a big deal. Just something small." should i ask if she knew about it? Maybe she saw it differently than the way i saw it. Maybe its not such a big deal if your father is a dropout?

"Rose.. Did you know that my dad and your dad didn't graduate from hogwarts? Basically, they are dropouts? Who dropout from hogwarts? They've basically spend all our lives telling us how perfect hogwarts was for them. AND THEN HE DROPS A BOMB ON ME AND TELL ME THAT HE NEVER GRADUATES?" There. I did it. Its out there for all to know.

"I knew it. On Mum's graduation picture, only my mum was wearing the graduation gown. Dad wasn't. Is this what has been bothering you throughout the whole holidays?" Mature Rose to the rescue~ Rose has always been mature than all of us. Sometimes she's even more mature than Teddy.

"Ya. Basically." There's no use lying to Rose. She'll find out everything. Deep down inside i think she possesses some slyness worthy of a Slytherin.

She gave out a big sigh before telling me " Albus, the war changes people. They grew up faster than they had to during the war. There was nothing worth learning in hogwarts for them. Their path has been lighted for them. Can't you see it in that way?"

"But. But they have been telling us all these while about how perfect hogwarts was ? How they education is important? How could he drop out? He's the role model for the whole wizarding world. How come nobody ever said anything about them dropping out of hogwarts?"

"I think that's not a question young rose can answer. Why don't i help you with it?" Aunt hermione injected. Aunt Hermione was the perfect person to answer me. She was there with them. Though she did return to graduate unlike dad and uncle Ron.

"Albus darling, there's something u should understand. War changes people-" Rose said the same thing too "and that change is different to each and everyone. Your dad has had the whole wizarding world future on his shoulder. He was expected to defeat the darkest wizard of all time when he was only 17. He had to grew up way faster than his peers-"Rose said these too "He found out what he wanted to do, long before any one of his peers could even figure it out. He has always wanted to be an Auror. And after the war, a chance for him to realise his dream show up for him. Instead of looking at it as if he didn't complete his education. Why don't you look at it as if he skip to get to where he is now?" Aunt Hermione is trying to get me to understand it. But i just can't wrap my mind around it.

"I would like to be left alone with my thoughts. May i be excused?" I get what Aunt Hermione is trying to say, but i just wasn't ready to accept it. I've been lied to my entire life. My entire life i was told that Hogwarts was this perfect place where everyone wanted to go. If it was so perfect, why didn't he continue his education? Why didn't he go back after the war? That was the last year he could have spend in Hogwarts? Why?


	9. Chapter 9

Barely sleeping the night before, Albus Severus Potter is now napping. Their carriage was silent other than the occasional page turned by Scorpius and light snoring from Albus. In fact, he hasn't said talk to anyone today. Other than the forced goodbye to his family. He never said a word.

He was soon woken up by Rose, who told him that they are reaching soon and he should change into his robe soon.

I must have been acting weirdly, because soon Scorpius soon cornered me and asks what's wrong with me. Normally i would have told Scorpius what i was feeling. But this time i didn't.

I felt as though his whole world was a lie. A lie i wish could stop so that things could go back to normal. But i was stuck in this reality. A reality i couldn't accept. I started questioning myself, was this how it was meant to be?

While i was still in my thoughts, we reached hogwarts. This year instead of the boats, we rode a horseless carriage. I barely remembered, James telling me about this last year. I wonder why he didn't mention this to me earlier? This would have been the perfect moment to tease me? Ouh ya. I ignored him all holiday. Well Whatever. It's a new year. New beginning. We are now 2nd year students. We even have juniors to take care of now. We are no longer the youngest. WE have younger kids to bully now.

Once everyone settled in, Professor McGonagall started her Speech " I would like to welcome all of you back to Hogwarts. To the seventh year, i would like to wish you all the best in your coming endeavours. And hope you would spend your time wisely -" While Professor McGonagall was still giving her speech, Professor Longbottom stood up from his seat and left the Great Hall. Ah! He must have left to wait for the 1st year. That means the sorting would be begin soon. I should listen to what Professor McGonagall is saying before i miss important things out. "That's all. Shall we welcome Professor Longbottom along with the 1st years?"

I miss it. I have really bad timing.

While the sorting hat was sorting the 1st year i kept thinking about what i had miss? Why did Professor McGonagall give such a short speech? Without realising, The banquet had started and all this food was in front of me.

I really miss Hogwarts food. Its different. Its magical. That or perhaps Mom's cooking just isn't for me. I swear that woman should have just continued her quidditch career.

I was about to go to sleep when Scorpius asked me if i had brought my broom along?

"Why should i bring my broom along? We no longer have any flying lesson."

"Are you serious, Potter?" of course i'm serious. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"I'm afraid not, Malfoy. Would you care to enlighten me why i should have brought my broom along?"

"Would i care? WOULD i care? "Would i care" he said? Would someone like to enlighten Young Mr Potter here on why he should have brought his broom along this year?"

"May i , Mr Malfoy?" Nat - Full name Nathaniel Rivers steps up to challenge. If i had to describe him, i would say he's similar to Aunt Hermione - a know-it-all. Always raising his hand up to answer all the questions that the professor has. Never not knowing the answer to anything. He got third place last year, right behind Rose and Scorpius. But really nobody cares cause its the 2nd generation of Granger vs Malfoy this year. And Granger (Weasley) have won this year. Would she be able to hold on to the honour?

"You may proceed." Malfoy is enjoying his time. He must have been so lonely back at home as only child.

"There's an opening in the Slytherin Quidditch team. That should answer your question."

"Correct! 10 points to Slytherins. You did great." Malfoy did his best impression of Professor Longbottom.

"And what makes any of you think they would accept 2nd years as a seeker? It's a seeker. I doubt that they will give that position to the 2nd year. We're too young." What were they thinking.

"My father was made when he was in his 2nd year." of course he did. What didn't the great Mr Draco Malfoy do when he was younger?

"Here we go again."

"Al. YOUR father was made Seeker when he was in his 1st year. He was the youngest Quidditch player ever."

"He was?"

"You didn't know? You really should pay attention to your father you know. Who knows there might be more things that you could have brag about."

"I think bearing the name Potter is already a big burden if i have to carry the burden of being the next Harry Potter. I don't think i can make it."

"Don't be the next Harry Potter. You have to be better than Harry Potter. You have to beat Harry Potter."

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING, MALFOY? This is Harry Potter! HARRY JAMES POTTER. HE ENDED THE WAR. I don't think i can beat him."

"As a child we were often told that we're similar to our parents. Now is the time to show them that we are different."

"But you are trying out to be a seeker in your second year. Just like your father. What difference are you trying to make?"

"My father did a non excusable thing in his 6th year, his sixth year was a something he didn't like to discuss much. I would like to show my father what could have happen instead of what happened."

He's such a nice kid. What am i doing?

"Al, you're doing it again."

"Huh? What am i doing?"

"Thinking too much. You've done enough thinking for the whole 't worry, I'll lend you my broom for the quidditch tryout."

"Thanks."


End file.
